Emmett Mision Un Zoo Y Rescate Canguro Jimy
by Emmettzz
Summary: Historia muchas peleas emmett jimy el canguro un zoologico adios jeep edward furioso bella y el cerdito miguel muy gracioso my primer cuento porfa leeanlo es la primera parte
1. Chapter 1

**Convenciendo A La Familia**

Estaba en mitad de mi secion mágica espiritual cuando se me ocurrió una fantástica idea armar un zoológico repartir folletos yy invitar a gente ese era mi plan del dia de hoy baje por las escaleras corriendo feliz mente y me encontré con mi familia sentada en la sala viendo tele leyendo y bueno las cosas aburridas de siempre

-Familia les tengo una buena noticia

-Si osito

-Voy a hacer un zoológico

-Estas loco!!!!

-No osea daaa

-Emm hijo no creo que sea buena idea

-Pero mama voy a ganar dinero y habrá un pingüino

-Estupido donde quieres meter un pingüino

-Osea en donde viven los pingüinos

-En Lugares fríos

-Exacto entonces lo meteré en una caja llena de hielo

-Tarado

-Tarado tu –estúpido hermano agua fiesta que se creía soy edward y lo se todo hay si como no

-Por que no mejor te callas

-Callate lee mentes

-Y bien quien me apoya

-Vamos por que nadie se anima rose?

-Lo siento mi amor pero me acabo de pintar las uñas –hise un puchero pero no la convencí

-Alice-La mire haciendo un puchero de perro mojado

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a comprar ropa si me hace falta verdad jazz acompañame

-Si claro mi amor

-Carlisle tu me vas a decir que si

-Si lo que pasa es que tengo una urgencia en el hospital

-Pero no te han llamado

-Si pero lo que pasa es que me lo habían dicho hace rato pero creo que yo ya me voy

-Mamá por favor ayudame con mi zoológico

-Cariño tu sabes que te quiero pero tengo que arreglar las plantas

-Edward tu eres el ultimo di que si o si no rompo tu piano

-No definitivamente no

-Bueno creo que o mira la hora

-Que tiene la hora

-Que es hora de pensar en rose

-O no por favor emmett eso no para estúpido imbécil

-Solo di que siii

-Bueno ya te ayudo


	2. Edward y bella ayudantes

**Trasportando el zoologico**

Yupi tenia todo listo edward el sabelotodo me iba a ayudar junto con bella ya que son como dos lapas que estan todo el tiempo juntos es tan cursi que da sco peor bueno

Tenia a dos ayudantes eso era lo que importaba noo

Tenia que llamar al tipo que me iba a traer a los animalitos mis bebes

-Hola

-Hola

-como cuanto tardan

-nose

-que se tardan mucho no habra pasado algo

-señor se quiere dejar de preocupar ya van en camino solo espere

-pero es que los necesito y rapido

-si se pro no es necesario que llame CADA 5 SEGUNDOS

-pero por que se altera no es este su trabajo

-……..

-hola

-hola

-HOLA-corte bueno como hay gente con tan poca pasiencio despues de esperar un buen rato mas llegaron mis animalitos entre ellos venia un cerdito bebe un cerdito papa y un cerdito mama , un canguro y bueno edward tiene que hacer el chequeo de quqe llegen todos

-edward a trabajoar tienes que contar a los animale

-que es lo que te paso yo no los voy a contar

-si si los vas a contar y bella los va a meter en sus nuevas casa y los va a alimentar y despues tu los vas a bañar y demas

-NO PRIMERO MUERTO!!!

-que curioso por que ya lo estas ademas si no tu pieano se va a quedar sin teclas –y le mostre una que ya le habia sacado creo que casi se desmalla

-haci que trabajen despues los voy a venir a supervisar

**Edward**

Genial tenia que cuidar de un monton de animales cochinos .bueno todo sea por mi piano asi que empiasa el contea

-señor donde los dejo

-mm solo bajelos

Wow si que son raros para que querran un monton de animales ademas pagan una fortuna por ellos no entiendo deben estar locos deben ser una de esas familias raras con mucho dinero que estan locos y que se esconden de la civilizacion

Genial tenia que soportar los animales de emmett y mas encima a este tipo que nos creia locos y ricos bueno en parte esta en la razon pero bueno empeze el conteo en voz alta para que emmet me ollera en total la lista era

-3 cerdos papa mama e hijo

-2 canguros pareja

-5 pinguinos –su obsecion por estos estaba al maximo se habia combrado una cama en forma de pingüino y unos posters ademas un pingüino gigante de peluche

-Vamos edward no te escucho

-estupido

-perdon

-1 caballo

-20 patos-diferentes tipos pero bueno

-un cocodrilo

-3 osos

-6 serpientes

-10 monos-todos con sus parejas

-un aguila

-una cebra

-listo emmett ya estan todos los demas faltan por llegar

-ja genial –bajo corriendo

**Bella **

Por que yo las cosas que tengo que hacer me ti a cada uno de los animales a su nueva "casa" cerre las puertas y me junte con emmett y edward cuando llege emmett tenia una sonrisa maliciosa

**Emmett**

Listo compañeros haora viene la fase de los nombre y todo eso me entienden

-no esto es estupido

-no no es estupido verdad bella-puse mi cara de perro mojado

-no emmett no es estupido

-ja tu novia me apoya

-bueno que sigue

-los nombres,vamos-como tan tarado mi hermano los nombres

-que nombres les vas a poner nombres como porki o esas cosas?


	3. La Lista Magica

**Los nombres**

Listo haora tes lenia que poner nombres a cada uno de mis bebes que en total eran 53 preciosos animales asi que decidi que la familia me iba a ayudar.

Despues de meditar de gastarme como 100 hojas para hacer la estupida division y guntar a toda mi hermosa familia lo tenia to

-Hola

-Hola – dijeron tos juntos hay que lindos se veian

-Bueno como ustedes saben estamos aquí reunidos para una mision muy importante

-Emmett no es una guerra

-Callese soldado!!!-mauajjaj jasper me estaba ayudando se sentia bien tener el poder

-Bueno haora a lo que venimos los uno tenfra designados a varias animales y les pondra nombres para esto tenfran todo el dia y al atradeser me traeran sus animales y sus nombres tambien ustedes cuidaran de estos y los presentaran en mi zoo entienden?

-Claro-de nuevo todos en coro

-Y aquí esta la lista

Lista

Super sexy Emmett

Los 3 cerditos

El canguro

3 pinguinos

1 Oso

1 pato

Sabelotodo edward

1 canguro

2 pinguinos

5 patos

El cocodrilo

Mi sexy rose

1 caballo

Enana tambien conocida como alice

4 patos

1 oso

3 serpientes

Jasper

10 patos

La cebra

5 monos

Carlisle

El oso que queda

5 monos

3 serpientes

Esme

El aguila

*nota no se puede reclamar por los animales o ya sea por la cantidad de animales si reclama es gay

Colgue mi lista en la sala para que todos la vieran y fui por mis animales .

Creo que escuche a edward gritar pero bueno esta loco se le pasara

Carlisle

Emmett pudo la lista yo y mi familia no sdirigimos a la sala para ver los animales que no jabia designado mi hijo lo que me alegro fue que a esme no le direra tantos pero a edward parece que casi le da un ataque , estoy seguro que si el fuera humano se mere de un paro cardiaco

Ademas ya iba a encontrar la forma de castigarlo cuando todo esto terminara ya iba a ver

Bueno la cosa es que tenia que ir por los animales que me fueron designados un oso,5 monos y las 3 serpientes mm que nombres le pondre

Edward

Estaba furioso como se le ocurre a ese sub normal estaba seguro que a el le fallaba algo pero aa como se le ocurre pero ya era todo esto por que lo hacia por mi piano edward concentrate

-Mi amor te pasa algo?-mm su cara de confusion me calmaba

-Nada mi amor vamos

-A verdad los animales

-sip

**Hey gracias pòr los reviews espero que les guste **


	4. edward y sparki

**Edward y sus animales**

Genial estupidos animales cochinos haora resulta que los tengo que cuidar . bueno sera haora los nombres veamos el canguro tiene cara de ……..

Media hora despues

Ya se sparki si eso sparki tu te llamas sparki

Le empeze a picar la nariz y a devirle su nuevo nombre bueno espero que me alla entendido haber los pinguinos

Mmmm un pingüino ….. tu eres edward si por que eres sexy y tu eres manuel el pingüino manuel y edward jajja si esto iba bien hasta haora

Ya los 5 patos despues de pensarlo como 3 horas me decidi con apellido y todo

1:Samuel Enrique Del Campo

2:Alejandro Sanchez Vaca Roja

3:Mariana Rosio Fuentes Fuente

Y el cocodrilo le voy a poner pepe ja lo tenia lo logre sii

Haora los tenia que conoser y demonios sparki se fue un problema mas. Meti a todos a tus respectivas jaulas y me fui a buscar a sparki no debe ser tan dificil encontrar un canguro

-Sparki ¡!!

-Bonito lindo precioso sparki

-Hey edward a quien llamas a bella le pusiste nombre nuevo acaso

-Callate estupido tu me metiste en esto llamo a mi conguro sparki, estupido canguro

-Hey no los insultes tienen corazon no como tu

-Por que no te vas mejor con tu sicio pingüino-escuche a emmett susurrandole a su pingüino como ya tranquilo y cosas asi que solo el las segamos en la busqueda

Despues de recorrer casi todo forks y el bosqueencontra a sparki estaba acorralando a mike en un callegon jaja eso si que fue gracioso

Flahs back

-O no por favor lindo canguro lindo canguro

Jajaj se escuchaban sus gritos a 20 kilometros y que decir de sus pensamientos

O quien es el estupido que deja a un canguro suelto pero yo soy un hombre .ahora tengo que allar la forma de que demosnios ese no es cullen

Si es el.

Mmmm esto si que era incomodo bueno

-hey ola mike creo que tienes a mi canguro

-o es tu canguro

-si es mio

-es tuyo

-si es mio-dios era tarado o que

-a emm bueno te lo puedes llevar?

-claro- aunque en realidad

-Emm tu canguro

-a si verdad

-gracias

-emm bueno adios

-si claro adios

-Vamonos sparki

Vaya si que cullen estaba loco tener un canguro y ponerle de nombre saparki es como sparki chiquitito mmm debe ser chiquitito por que (imagen mental)

Ya se paso de la raya esta muerto

-CALLATE IMBECIL PARA QUE LO SEPAS MI TAMALLO ESTA BIEN NO COMO EL TUYO Y SI LE PUSE NOMBRE A MI CONGURO ALGUN PROBLEMA!!!

Wow si que estaba irritado le debe de faltar sexo

-Mmm no no tengo ningun problema

Estupido mike que se creia el sentro del universo es como si pensara que no lo escucho . por mi le arranco la cabeza . pero bueno tranquilidad tranquilidad

Llegamos a la casa despues de cómo 5 horas ya que cortesia de sparki no se queria meter al auto. Me encontra con bella tratando de lidiar con los animales .

Meti al canguro a su juala le puse nombre y me pase el resto de la tarde con bella tuvimos 2 interrupsiones de parte de emmett tratando de atentar con nuestra tranquilidad pero no le funciono ja estupido .

-Hasta que por fin llego la el atardeser

-Si pero recuerda que mañana abre el zoo

-si pero te tengo a ti mi amor


	5. Emmett,bella en el agua ,nombres

**Emmett**

Muajja mi plan malefico estaba dando resultado y era hora del chan chan bautizo auque yo prefiero nombrarlo de otra forma bueno todo listo agua corriente las velas de esme y la mantas de seda de alice estaba todo preparado el ambiente todo ahora los animales uno por uno.

Cerdito papa yo te nombro como

Klauss rufus de la olla

Cerdito mama yo te nombro como

Sabrina enriqueta josefa de de la olla

Cerdito hijo tu misericordiosamente eres nombrado por el gran poderoso emmett como

Miguel jose sebastian eraldo de la olla

Tu canguro mistico seras nombrado como

Jimy

Los pinguinos seran nombrados como los tres mosqueteros pero con mobrs distintos

-Serafin teodoro del campo

-Enrique osvaldo de la vega

-Ramon perez perez

Tu oso sexy y sensual te vas a llamar como yo tu dueño

-Emmett

Y tu pato que seras el elegido para bailar seras llamado

-Emmett osito donde estas-dios que no abra la puerta que no la abra la abrio

-Pero que demonios saca estos cochinos animales de aquí!!!!

-pero solo falta el pato cariño

-kuack

-estupido pato!!

-rose osita no lo insultes

-SACALOS AHORA MISMO

-mm bueno solo espera

-tu te llamas enrique sanchez

-listo salgan todos ustedes cochinos animales

-rose cariño tinen nombre ya salgan en orden como los nombro

Klauss rufus de la olla

Sabrina enriqueta de la olla

Miguel jose sebastian eraldo de la olla

Jimy

Serafin teodoro del campo

Enrique osvaldo de la vega

Ramon perez perez

Enrique sanchez y por ultimo emmett

-listo adios osita

Bajamos las escaleras y lleve a mis amados bebes a dar un paseo wii al bosque

En el bosque emmett se recosto y durmio tambien le di miel jaja parece que le gusto la miel kluass ,sabrina y miguel no se que hacen ire a verlos

-NOOOOO Esto no es posible ¡!!! Salgan del lodo dios estan todos cochinos tendre que lavarlos fui por la mangera y por un super traje para que no me callera agua y a mojar los empese a mojar cuando derrepente escuche peligro oli peligro dios era peligro apunte con la mangera y moje a dos figuras una corrio donde yo estaba y se me tiro ensima .

-Corran Escapen hagan lo que puedan salvense ¡!!!!!

-Dios emmett

-O eres tu

-No fijate soy tu

-Enserio

-No estupido

-grrrrrr

-por que no te vas con tu pato estupido mejor

- yy sacrilegio no insultes a enrique como es posible .TU EREJE

-no seas exagerado

-por que no te vas mejor con tu bella

-si eso voy a hacer

-si vayan a hablar ya que no pueden ..HATE HOMBRE HERMANO

-AAA CALLATE ESTUPIDO AL MENOS YO NO SOY ADICTO AL SEXO

-AL MENOS YO TENGO SEXO

-mejor vamos bella

-si vayan a hablar

Turururururu turururuururu ibamos por el bosque los tres mosqueteros y yo preparando aventuras cuando no topamos con los chicos sin sexo decidomos hacer un plan para distraerlos y que pudieran tener sexo.

Este es el plan ustedes van y distraen a edward yo voy y tiro a bella al rio entonces como esta mojada se va a tener que sacr la ropa bueno pero rose y alice tienen ropa tambien esme mmm tendre que romper toda su ropa.

Media hora despues

Listo de vuelta al plan ya rompi toda la ropa y las toallas q ya no hay ropa ni toallas

-spik spik spik

-mm tienes razons erafin falta la ropa de bella

10 minutos despues

Bueno haora si ya no hay ropa ahora a lo planeado la tiro lo distraen y felisidad

-spik spik spik spik

-spik spik spik

-o no demonios manuel y edward se han escapado ¡!

-¿¿?¿

-emm si le puse edward despues te explico vuelvo en un segundo

-bueno

Edward se va listo yo entro y accion

-hola bella

-hola emmett

-y te gusta el agua

-mmm no

-oo que lastima

-pero que rayos emmett

-no te va a doler es agua no duele

ESPLASH!!!!

-PERO QUE DEMONIOS . BELLA!!!!

Corri lejos muy lejos demasiado lejos

Edawrd

Corri detrás de los pinguinos para atraparlos pero me di cuenta de que no eran mis pinguinos ya que estaban con otro y derrepente escuche un plash demosnios era bella y vi los pensamientos de emmett un segundo despues corri hacia ella

-bella mi amor estas bien

-mm mojada pero bien

-ya emm vamos a cambiarte

-mm bueno pero rapido

La tome en brazos la lleve donde alice y le dije que necesitaba ropa para bella fuimos hacia su armario y

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EMMETT MCCARTNEY

Alice

Nose como no lo vi venir esto es simposible pero como mi ropa habia desaparecido toda mi preciada ropa lo iba a matar juro que lo mato me quede pasmada senti como edward y bella salieron lentamente tome a jasper y me lo lleve hacia el auto perimero compras despues matar a emmett

Bella

Alice se quedo como una estatua como si nose ubieran aniquilado todas las tiendas del mundo fuimos donde rose y despues de regañadientes fuimos a su armario lo abrimos y

Rose

Estupida bella para que se cae a un rio tonta despues de tantas insistencias subimos para que le prestara ropa cuando abri mi armario no habia nada absolutamente nada esto lo iba a matar a aniquilar pero esto ameritaba 100 años sin sexo

-EMMETT MCCARTNEY SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS Y TE VAS A ARREPENTIR

Edward

Dios lo iba a matar pero creo que no iba a ser necesario ya que rose y alice lo iban a aniquilar fuimos donde esme nuestra unica esperanza

Esme

Vi a edward y a bella venir bella estaba totalmente mojada le fui a buscar una tolla pero no habian todas se esfumaron debio de ser emmett tambien bueno le iba a prestar ropa fuimos a mi armario y nada absolutamente nada todo vacio

-emm bella mi amor creo que no podre prestarte ropa

Bella

Wow emmett si estaba en graves problemas ademas creo que edward temblaba de furia .

Vi a carlisle entrar por la puerta y fue cambiando de caraz y de animo primero duda despues enojo y termino gritando

-EMMETT CULLEN ME LAS VAS A PAGAR Y MUY CARO TU CASTIGO SERA MUY GRANDE Y SE QUE ME ESCUCHAS!!!

Edward

No habia nada de ropa en ra casa y seguro que se llevo tambien toda la ropa de bella asi que solo quedaba una opcion mi ropa fuimos a mi habitacion y saque algo de ropa

-mmm creo que eso sirve

-mm si claro

- mmm bella mi amor q te pasa?


	6. Demasiadas Tentaciones

**Edward,Bella,Ropa,Tentaciones**

Bella

Edward me tuvo que prestar ropa la verdad es que no se en que estaba pensando ni como ibamos a solucionar esto pero mm bueno,creo que noto mi cara de vergüenza o no se pero

-bella mi amor te pasa algo?

-emm no nada solo que ….

-si dime. Es la ropa no te gusta?

-no es eso….. si no que como te digo

-que pasa

-emm bueno edward yo no uso boxers y yo uso emm brasier y tu no tienes

-oooo *edward se quedo con una cara de duda y de trauma*

-emm bueno nose creo que

-mm ya se tengo una idea lo puedo secar

-emm bueno

-mm pero te lo tienes que sacar

Edward

Eso si que no me lo vi venir si que era un gran estupido pero bueno habia que hacer algo haci que le ofreci secarselo.

-mmm tengo una idea lo puedo secar

-emm bueno

-emm pero te lo tienes que sacar

espere a que bella dijera algo nose que me fuera y empeze a undirme en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que bella estaba sin polera enfrente mio estaba lidiando con el broche del verdad es que nunca senti tanto deseo por una mujer pero me tenia que contener no le queria hacer daño

-emm edward que que soy muy fea?

-emm que ¿

-…..

-a no mi amor lo que pasa es que

Nose como lo hacia pero me dejaba mudo

-em edward me podrias ayudar un poco

-em si claro solo emm date vuelta

-si claro

Me acerque poco a poco no queria descontrolarme cuando senti mi mano en su espalda no lo pude evitar pero era un deseo tan grande de recorrer con mi mano su esplda , senti como bella temblaba y sacaba un leve por los 2 extremos el brasier y lo safe la verdad es que me estaban temblando las terminada mi tarea le bese el cuello senti como bella se daba vuelta y levantaba levemente su cabeza para que nuestros labios se encontraran .

**Bella**

Le pedí ayuda para que me desabrochara el brasier,cuando se acercó me pidió que me diera vuelta, sentí como su mano recorría mi espalda lentamente como si fuera la ultima vez que lo hacia o como si estuviera tocando un objeto muy delicado y de mucho valor .después de eso logro safar el brasier

Sentí como sus labios tocaban mi cuello, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo no quería que se acabara este momento , me di vuelta rápidamente y levante mi cabeza para que sus labios se juntaran con los mios .

Lo demás fue tan confuso sentí como me empujaba hacia su sofá ,lo bueno es que todos se habían ido a comprar y los chicos estaban buscando a emmett para matarlo

Nose como pero todo fue tan rápido vi como sus manos ágilmente se desprendían de su camisa y de su cinturón después solté un leve

-edward te amo

-yo también y no sabes cuando

Pasaron como 3 minutos cuando edward reacciono y se tiro contra la pared su mirada era de odio y de vergüenza

-lo siento fue mi culpa

-no no te preocupes. Fue culpa de emmett

Edward

Nose como pude ser tan tonto como no me di cuenta , solo pude reaccionar cuando ella me empezó a hablar . pero es que fue tan perfecto tan irreal

-no no te preocupes .fue culpa de emmett

-……

-bueno yo creo que me voy para que te cambies y regreso en un momento

-si

Salí de la habitación para ir a secar el brasier de bella cosa que fue una tarea muy lenta ,cuando por fin logre secar el maldito brasier que por dios olia tan bien subí para darselño a bella, se lo pase y baje para esperarla ya que nos teníamos que preparar para mañana


	7. carlisle

Carlisle

Genial le tenia que poner nombres a los estupidos animales ademas tenia que ir al hospital bueno empezemos como se llamaran????

-Mmmm haber tu oso como te pongo?

-……

Ja que ironico me estaba volviendo loco le trataba de hablar a un oso .

Idea

Manuel

Mm no muy gay demasiado

Jajajja muajjaja tengo una gratificante idea

-carlisle mi amor que pasa?

-emm nada

-bueno como tu digas

-hey esme me ayudarias a elegir un nombre para mi oso?

-mm ponle carlisle por que es fuerte y sexy como tu

-uu buena idea no se me habia ocurrido

Dios esme es tan inteligente como pude vivir sin ella bueno ahora tengo un oso sexy carlisle me faltan muchos animales

5 monos genial de donde piensa emmett que saque tantos nombres

1:victor vespaciano rojas

2:carlos virginio rojas

3:jose zacarias rojas

4:3,14 monoxido de carbono rojas (el que logre averiguarlo es un genio)

5:bartolomeo enrique rojas

Ja listo soy todo un genio un sexy genio tenia que admitirlo ahora solo faltaban las serpientes maujajaj y me iba al hospital para enfrentar un dia duro de trabajo y despues volver a casa y presentar los nombres de los animales

1:augusto

2:cornelio

3:douglas

Termine por fin ahora me tenia que ir al hospital para cumplir las 2 hora y volver a casa para descansar si es que a esto se le puede llamar descanso

Me dirigi a mi mercedes y parti al hospital como de costumbre me habrieron la puerta 2 enfermeras y peleaban por ser las primeras en saludarme

-buenas tardes doctor cullen

-hola sabrina

Senti como su corazon se empezaba a acelerar ,era chistoso ver como cambiaban de color o su pulso empezaba a acelerarse cada vez que yo las saludaba, las miraba o cualquier cosa de que yo hacia.

Entre a mi despacho y me sente desfrutando de la tranquilidad cuando escucho que tocan mi puerta .

-disculpe doctor pero hay una mujer afuera que dice que usted la reviso ahse un par de semanas.

-M que raro no me acuerdo pero dejela pasar

-buenas tardes doctor cullen, se acuerda de mi y de mi hija jessica

Ja como no acordarme su hija casi se me tira encima cuando la estaba revisando,por que penso que tenia otras intenciones pero no era una revision medica

-si pase por favor que se les ofrece

-lo que……-no termino de hablar por que su hija la interrunpio

-lo que pasa doctor es que me duele el pecho y es muy furte el dolor y no se talvez pueda ser algo grave y pense que tal vez usted me podria ayudar

-emm si para eso estoy ,por que no vamos a el consultorio para que la revise

-si claro –la chica se dio vuelta para mirar a su mama

-emm mama me podrias esperar en el auto creo que esto lo puedo manejar yo solo-

Dios no por favor no se valla no me deje con su hija maniatica

Caminamos hasta el consultorio hay entro ella primero dije que se sentara mientras que yo cerraba la puerta cuando me volte la chica no tenia su camisa.

-emm yo no te dije que te sacaras la…-demonios como interrumpia tanto

-oo esque yo se lo que usted siente por mi doc- justo en ese momento sono mi celular gracias a dios.

-si hola ,que paso?

-que emmett hiso que?

-lo siento señorita pero tengo una urgencia familiar y me temo que me tendre que ir

Jessica

Estupidos cullen como se atreven a intervenir mi seductora trampa los matare.

Carlisle

Genia lo que me faltaba emmett rompiendo toda la ropa incluida la de esme cuando llege a la casa Sali corriendo con jasper para encontrar a emmett y darle un muy fuerte castigo .mientras las chicas iban de compras.


End file.
